


Love Conviction

by silasfinch



Series: The Con [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: A crime occurs. Charity is Emmerdale's #1 suspect. Vanessa disagrees.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Series: The Con [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904602
Kudos: 26





	Love Conviction

_The beginning of love is the will to let those we love be perfectly themselves, the resolution not to twist them to fit our own image. If in loving them we do not love what they are, but only their potential likeness to ourselves, then we do not love them: we only love the reflection of ourselves we find in them"_

_― Thomas Merton, No Man Is an Island_

Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield is not nieve. 

If one more person in the village tries to warn her against dating Charity Dingle, she may scream. Charity makes no effort to hid her mistakes, multiple children, marriages and the occasional murder. There is no conceivable way to escape the other woman's past. The Woolpack is full of her exes and one night stands, which doesn't stop Vanessa from coming back. The dynamic that is growing between them between playdates and work is a lovely one. 

The drama happens when significant money goes missing from one of her accounts. It's the discretionary fund and represents a small fraction of overall wealth. However, the experience still leaves Nessa to feel vulnerable. When you come from the wrong side of the tracks and have Dad's who is a petty criminal, the idea of a strong and secure foundation means everything. 

The bank is incredibly ashamed to the point of being obsequious and embarrassing. Especially for somebody who came from a place where the bank managers would not give you the time of day. It has been years since Vanessa was a student, but she can still recite her student loan stats down to the last quid. Tracey and the rest of her circle of friends are more agitated than Vanessa is her self, looking for suspects and unusual shopping sprees in the wider area. It doesn't take long for people to start pointing the finger at her chosen bedmate. 

_"I know you won't want to hear this but she does have..."_ her Dad starts cautiously. 

_"Charity knows how to run a con, Vanessa, trust me, that amount of money can be tempting for people who grift all their lives...." Tracy points out confidently._

_"Keeep the finances seperate from that one, love."_ comments when the patrons at the bar. 

" _She wouldn't be the first Dingle with light fingers." A_ mother at playgroup asserts confidently. 

Vanessa refuses to dignify any of these opinions with a response. Tracy quickly realises that saying anything is a short cut to an argument. 

**1) Date Night Budget**

Charity Dingle deserves spoiling but insists on date night limits. 

There are plenty of people in Emmerdale who will argue that the last thing a Dingle needs is to have their whims met or for people to fall for their cons. Many people are still bitter about the drama with the Tates and the never-ending saga with Kane. Few people take the opportunity to see past the showmanship, sarcasm and scary fights. Vanessa witnesses the other side of the occasion, the part of Charity Dinge that has done nothing beyond trying to survive in whatever means are available to her (not many). There are plenty of mistakes that Charity needs to atone for, but the rest of the town needs to realise that it is possible to change in your 40s. 

A new relationship and financial bracket do not always coexist. Charity's advice not to view the windfall as stolen or sinful has an impact. Vanessa stays taking an active interest in making the money work both her and for good causes. There is little chance she will stop being a vet, but there is more she can do now. One of the interns from London Veterinary School is helping her select the causes with the biggest need and outreach. There is only so many times Charity can fake an interest in Ethic Dairy Standards and calf bonding. 

Their relationship is still new and tentative the money, and her new responsibilities is an additional complication. Vanessa looks forward to any time she gets to spend with Charity, but her favourite is the weekly 'date nights.' A simple process, where they pick a restaurant a few miles out of town and sit for a few hours talking before having a sleepover at the Dingle house with the boys. Noah likes to pretend he is too cool for such activities, but he has the hot chocolate like his little brother. 

"You have been out in the feilds all day tending to the cows, like an Amish wife or something, eat something more than a sald with light dressing and old crutons." Charity instructs as they review the menus for dinner. 

"You are aware that there is an entire industry build around vegetarianism and plant diets, right? Not all of them starve or have brittle bones." Vanesa disagrees as she nibbles on a fry. 

"Not in this part of the world and not if you want to continue a working relationship with the farmer's out Kane's way on your welfare ideas. You already have a reputation as a delicate flower with a soft heart. A diet of fancy rabbit food won't help your case any." Charity speaks with absolute confidence. 

Vanessa hides her smile at Charity's fussing over something so minor as her reputation with traditional farming stock. For somebody who claims to be dreadful at all relationships. Charity Dingle is the type of person who will hunt out the best modest eats for a tired vet who doesn't want to travel far. All the food is ethically grown or sourced with a strict Farm to Plate Philosophy. Miss Dingle probably cheated on their date night budget, but the small transgression is forgivable. 

**2) Moderate Expenses and Trips**

One of the things that draw them together is being single mothers in a small town. 

Charity is learning how to parent probably for the first time in her life. The ground is still rocky with Noah, but things are getting easier with every passing day and time Charity shows up for Parent-Teacher nights. Fortunately, Johhny and Moses cling to each other like two peas. It doesn't take much for toddlers to bond if they receive a stable environment and routine. Naturally, most of their time revolves around children of some kind, either the smaller ones or with Ryan and Debbie. Charity complaints, but she doesn't disappear no matter how challenging things get. 

"Vanessa is loaded now, I don't see why we can't spring for something more exciting than the local waterpark. They don't have any decent slides." 

"Noah Tate. We are not scavaging off Vanessa, no matter how mcuh money she has to spare. Your brother and Johnny love the water so we are going to stay here before buying that game you want." Charity lectures firmly. 

Privately Vanessa thinks Noah could have a point. She can afford to spoil the boys a little. There are plenty of fun parks with a few miles. Noah, in particular, has seen the worst of when Charity's absentee parenting. The ability to have days like this together is still rare with school commitments and Charity's workload. However, Vanessa is not going to interfere at the moment. 

"You know I didn't mean like that, Mum. For once you have a person who likes you _and_ us while planning to stick around. It isn't a big secret how many zeros her bank account has now." Noah points out reasonably. 

"Not happening, Noah. I'm sure if you want some of her money so bad there are some sick cats and dogs that need attention after school." 

Vanessa feels a mixture of sadnesses and happiness at Noah's implicit endorsement. The people in the lives of Charity and her children did not take good care of them. 

If Charity isn't going to let Vanessa spoil her with expensive things, Vanessa is perfectly willing to get creative. She is more familiar with working with a budget than not having to consider when at all. The only difference here is that she is trying to spend money on Charity without the other woman recognising the fact. Luckily there are plenty of things that can brighter her day without overt displays of wealth, like changing the tires on Charity's car before they wear down too noticeably or keeping a regular supply of crossword books. The kids have birthdays soon so that can be an excuse for presents. 

**3) Separation and Practicalities**

Charity Dingle insists on their dates and time together being annoyingly egalitarian. 

Vanessa doesn't have access to the vast majority of her fortune, and most of it is secure for Johnny. However, she receives a healthy wage from trust every few weeks. Spoiling Charity is one of the few things she feels good about spending the money on, especially after a bad day with patrons. Part of the problem is that Charity doesn't believe in either her namesake or the idea that expensive times do not come with equally tall obligations. No matter how old she gets, part of Changle Dingle will always be that street kid that nobody looked at twice. 

It took weeks of negotiation and a fair bit of direct manipulation to convince Charity that Vanessa could pay for a few repairs around the house. Of course, it was conditional on the provision that the local builder was doing a deal, and all the new materials were squarely middle of the range. Vanessa tries not too invested in the project, but she likes the idea of providing for this little family unit, especially now there are grandchildren to consider. 

"I am only letting you do this because the carpert is dodgy for Ryan and his crutches. There is nothing wrong with the old stuff aside from that." Charity insists firmly 

"What makes you think I am not doing this for your eldest son in the first place, especially now that he and Noah have standing gaming date each week?" Vanessa challenges not looking away from the installation teams. 

"Nice try, it was almost convincing when you got that air purifier for Sarah's heart at hospital grade level. Ryan isn't going to have an opinion on the colour or wool blend. Don't even try to be crafty, It'll give you a headache." Charity advises giving her an affectionate smile. 

There will be more moments like this, big concessions and small ones. Eventually, Miss Dingle will realise that offering practical assistance is what makes her lover happy, and she wouldn't protest for too much longer. It's not like Vanessa is asking her to move into a machine or relate her wardrobe every few seasons. 

**4) Practical Protection**

"How did you know? I would have signed on the bottum line with hestitation. Everything they were saying makes so much sense."

Vanessa makes the comments as she watches the retreating figures of the people who almost scammed her out of money and emotional energy. The pitch on cattle dogs and retirement plans was so convincing and charming. The request for initial start-up money didn't seem that outrageous. Charity was extremely rude when tosing them up before Vanessa could make the transfer. 

"Of course it sounds convincing, almost all successful cons are. It wouldn't take more than 10 seconds to Google you and find the buzz that makes your heart sing. They weren't offering to take you any places or talking about hero boarder collers in particular. Genuine charities can't get off their pet topics." 

"How did you know though, you were only here for 5 minutes." Vanessa asks again still marvelling at her lucky escape. 

"Takes a grifter to spot another. They were amatuers and making some of the rookie mistakes because you seem like such an animal-loving easy mark. I'm coming to all these meetings in the future." 

"I don't know when they will be exactly, the schedule tends to vary depending on their availability and what Melinda finds in background checks." Vanessa explains, leaning against Charity for support. 

"You should consider getting another assistant if she sends you quacks like that, their website looks like Johnny and Mosses put it together between episodes of Pepper Pig or something." 

"Well, actually I choose this one all on my own. Melinda has nothing to do with this selection." 

"I rest my case. You are not doing these meetings one on one." Vanessa says firmly. 

**5) Sounding Board and Biggest Cheerleader**

"You can do this Vanessa, I'm right here. We are saving the animals, which is a good thing." 

Vanessa Woodfield knows she is foolish and melodramatic for getting so upset, but she can't help the feeling. She and Charity as visiting the sanctuary her donation is helping to bankroll. The place does fantastic work and is an excellent location. However, the site got taken to the cleaners but an ethical accountant. There is the added advantage of their outreach programme for farmers and the community to stop tragedies from escalating. 

Any vet worth the title needs to contend with the notion of cruelty to animals, both intentional and unintentional. For most people around here, animals serve a purpose and need to earn their keep. Animal Welfare is a pretty title but not always practical to apply daily in farm country. Vanessa privately resolves to make rural and wildlife education her focus in philanthropy. 

"I know but it doesn't make the treatment any easier, especially when this place consciously takes the worse cases for intensive rehab and foster placement." Vanessa explains, reaching to grip the offered hand. 

The newness and the expansion of the sanctuary do make her smile. There is a fresh coat of paint everywhere, and the reception area looks brand new. The most exciting features are out the back, including a new onsite medical wing for minor surgeries and a completely redone barn. A friend from school is here on a year-long contract to oversee the installation and first few intakes. 

"Why is there a Daisy's Place for fostering the orphan bull calfs?" Charity asks as they begin to wander through. 

"Well, I wasn't going to let them name it after me or any of the Woodfield's. It would be strange enough with my last name anyway. Daisy is the first cow I lost to infection back in school and it seems like a fitting tribute, even if not most original name. Plus the artist from the youth centre has far more enthusasm than talent. Simple letters were best." Vanessa explains sheepishly. 

"It's a wonder you haven't tried to save the world so far. You are a wonderful person, Vanessa Woodfeild." Charity says with uncharacteristic seriousness. 

**6) Stubborn and Prideful Fool**

"What the hell have you being doing to your back, its a mess." 

"The kegs and other supplies don't lift themselves, you know. Chaz got a great deal on a trip to Greace or something. Noah was only around for the first dilivery." Charity groans the words from against the pillow. 

"Why didn't you take me up on the offer to pay for the physio. Muscles at 40 do not bounce back as easily as those of the 20 year old hell raiser." Vanessa lectures. 

"Did realise you were a people doctor as well as the cruiser for stroppy cows in diary land, did they give you an extra rain jacket. Don't need you wasiting money on such things, it'll pass." Charity insists forcefully between whimpers. 

"Quit between such a prideful mess. There are perfectly reasonable clinics not a ten minute drive away. It's either paying for sessions before or help you hobble around your completely inaccessible home." Vanessa points out practically. 

"Hush, trying to let the painkillers do their jobs. Sleep now lecture later."

Instead of responding directly, Vanessa starts massaging her back slowly and carefully staying away from the sites of obvious inflammation. It takes a few moments, but Charity does start to relax into the touch. The taller woman is a strange combination of both seeking touch and avoiding being tactile at the same time. Vanessa doesn't like to armchair psychoanalysis, but it has something to with her last marriage and revenge boyfriend. This contradiction is simply one more thing to add to the file of mysteries that is Charity Dingle. 

"You are so so gay, Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield. No straight person, even a professional, touches another woman with such reverence. The entire town must be willfully blind to keep you in the closet."

"less snark and more sleep please." 

***

Vanessa Woodfield needs to stop making a habit of defending Charity Dingle's honour. 

For one thing, people don't live in the 18th century anymore, and it's patronising to play the role of saviour. For another Charity Dingle does not need saving from anybody. She has spent the last few years trying hard to do better for her kids. Charity can give as good as she gets in any situation. However, that doesn't mean Vanessa enjoys listening to people mock and judge her at any opportunity. The gossip is getting to a fever pitch when the police and fraud investigators cannot trace the money or the method beyond the robbery. Emmerdale feels claustrophobically small when you are trying to conduct business in private. The loss is manageable (a novel concept for a working-class kid), and the odds are good; she will make money back with the next dividends. 

Vanessa knows it's not mature or sensible to engage in the speculation, getting into what amounts as fistfight with her best friend is fairly idiotic. Both she and Rhoda are facing increasing pressures in all aspects of their lives, Rhoda struggles with the idea of accepting help to fund private tutoring for Leo. There is long tension between the Dingles and Rhoda, especially after the addiction dramas. 

She slaps Rhoda because she dares to question Charity for about the 15th time. Vanessa knows that her friend doesn't have a bad bone in her body, but the constant questioning and doubt are hurtful and condescending. Luckily Vanessa can could the number of times she fights physically one on the one hand with digits to spare. The move is more theatric than skilful, and Vanessa can almost feel Charity rolling her eyes. Ronda blinks in surprise and stammers out an apology. Most of the crowd at the Woolpack makes excuses to leave. 

"You are an idiot, Buttercup. I am the most obvious suspect in this place by a country mile. If I didn't have a fantastic alibi for the time in question, I'd suspect me off taking the money too. Your friends have right to worry about the millionare who is dating a grifter." 

"It's not fair that you have to face all their judgement after so many years of doing better. Haven't they heard the saying about glasshouses?" Vanessa fumes while obediently flexing her fingers. 

Charity is expertly wrapping her swelling knuckles in a cool towel and ice. There is a familiar sting on the skin break. The connection to the high check bones gives her knuckles a crunch. There is a comic mixture of gravity fails that mean her hand is more hurt than her victim. Vanessa overbalanced while trying to land an effective shove. Perl will be glowering at both of them tomorrow. 

"Not when it comes to certain things, Love. I did plenty of thiefing ot earn a level of suspicion. I am a better person with you and Johnny in my life but it's still a work in progress, much like your coordination." 

A kiss seems the obvious answer to that and a phone call to Ronda in the morning. 


End file.
